Temptations
by Amaichan17
Summary: Reno finds out that Rude has something secret in his room, how will he react when he finds out that the secret is HIM?


Temptations.

A-N—IDK why I want to write this but, ya know me... I just can't help it... :3

Xxxxxx

Reno yawned sleepily and stretched out on the couch. It was his day off, and Rude had decided he was going to save his for another day. "Dammit yo! I'm so fucking bored!" He pouted and looked at his phone. 9:30, it was a full two hours before Rude came home, and the house was basically spotless. What the hell could he possibly do while Rude was gone?

The redhead lazily reached for the remote, nope, nothing on but screwing girls and old people. Reno instantly turned the tv off and looked around. Well there always was that rule of his partner's,

"Stay out of my room Red."

"Why? Do you have naked ladies in your closet yo? Hmm?"

"Just stay the hell out."

"Fine yo. Wanna snuggle?" Hey, swing at every ball to get a home run.

"Fuck outta here."

Reno scrambled off the couch like a hobo to a burrito, almost tripping over his own slippers and furniture. He grabbed the doorknob, which was surprisingly open. "Holy. Hell. Yo, Rude must've been in some kind of serious hurry." The darker male never left his door unlocked. Reno had tried to get in many times, and which always resulted in Rude throwing him across the house they shared.

The redhead almost broke the doorknob off the door. He cautiously opened the door and was hit with the familiar axe smell of Rude. Not that Reno minded, he had never really had the time to take in the smell of his partner. He was usually so stoically quiet and scary.

The room was almost spotlessly neat, black was everywhere—the bed sheets, the carpet, almost everything. There was a dresser, a handful of other furniture and other items. There was a lock on the first drawer, so naturally, since Reno was a nosey son-of-a-bitch, fiddled with the lock. No luck.

After about an half hour of straight up pulling, biting and gently kicking, the redhead looked at his clock. 10:00 that means he had a full hour before Rude came home and royally kicked his ass. "Oh that's cool yo. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!"

Maybe there's a key somewhere?

The thought smacked him upside the head. What an idiot.

Reno let go of the gold lock, the key was around there somewhere—Rude had to get in somehow. The redhead gingerly lifted up a pillow, and another and another...

~Ten minutes later~!

"Found it yo!" Reno yelled in his perverted excitement. It had been prestigiously hidden in the closet, located in the pocket of the coat the redhead had bought him for Christmas. The key was a cold golden prize, but never the less it was still a prize.

Reno had the stars of some cartoon show in his eyes as he ran like a sex-slave escapee to the dresser: He fell for a second, and felt a bruise forming on the side of his neck, whatever. All that mattered right now was getting inside that fucking dresser and finding out what Rude was hiding. Now... Just lightly push it in there...(XD)

*click*

The lock slid to the floor, and Reno was instantly inside the drawer, a thousand thoughts going through his gutter mind. (XD) What would be in the drawer that was so important he had to lock it even in his room? A dildo? Reno prayed to God not. A hand? Reno also prayed to God not. A person? Nah, a body can't fit in a drawer.

Right?

The redhead was surprised to see a big red book.

"WHAT THE FUCK YO!?"

Reno's lip stuck out so far he could practically trip over it. He threw the dumb ass book to the floor. He looked at his clock, 10:49. He'd spent at least a couple of hours trying to get fucking through all the thirty clues shit, and all he found was a PERIOD RED BOOK!

"Man, I hope Elaina had her period on this shit and used it to wipe, stupid ass motherfucker yo," The redhead angrily cursed at the book. He kicked the book, seeing a little red inside. "What the hell?" Reno got on his knees (Heee hee hahaha~) and opened the book, a picture of him was there, he had headphones on which was plugged into his iPhone, and looked almost unconscious that the picture was even taken.

Reno turned the other page, another picture of him, he was leaning against the hood of his partners car dressed in nothing but a pair of dark jeans and a muscle shirt. He had hints of grease on his hands and cheeks, but was reaching for the oil across the hood. (What a grease monkey) Looking quite unconscious again.

"Mmmkay yo..."

Reno knew damn well that he hadn't remembered taking those pictures, even if he was aware, he was pretty sure that he would've posed for them looking way better than he did.

He flipped through, even more unaware fucking pictures of him. There was at least fifty or sixty. He looked at his watch for like the eighteenth time (in this story sorry) 10:58.

Shit.

The redhead knew his roommate's tendencies, Rude would be home at exactly 11:00. The redhead put the book back, slammed the lock on, made sure everything was in place, locked the door, and scrambled out.

He just made it to the couch when the darker Turk walked through the door. Just as stoic as usual.

"Yo partner~!" Reno smiled.

Rude raised his eyebrow at the sight of Reno, he looked adorable! Hair all disheveled, slightly sweating, and a red flush lightly arising across his face. He would've honestly taken another picture right then, but he knew Reno would be seriously creeped out by his little collection. He couldn't help that he was in love with his partner, he had tried everything. Being distant didn't work, it resulted in Reno crawling in an inhumanely sexy way into his lap and asking him why he hated him all of a sudden. He tried dating other women, but that resulted in the redhead dropping a piano on one girl, and a cinderblock on the other. (They both lived)

Rude could barely even fight his carnal actions, one minute he was talking to his partner—the next he was cornering Reno. Another minute he was sitting on the couch to the smaller male, the next—he was on top of him, close enough to ravish his desire. To the redhead, everything was a big joke.

The bald Turk gave a nod in Reno's direction before stalking across the living room in the direction of his living quarters. Reno was too adorable with that dark t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and those adorable black socks. Once inside he quietly undressed until he was in nothing but his muscle shirt and slacks. After that he dared return into the living room where the redhead was still seated.

Reno had never been this quiet, never before. Some shit had gone down.

"The hell is wrong with you,"

"Nothing yo!"

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"W-Wha? I wasn't—how would you know? You're looking at your iPhone!"

"So, you think I'm dumb?"

"No—you know what? Fuck you yo!"

Reno couldn't help it! He couldn't help but look at the taller male in a new light now. Had he ever noticed how hot Rude was without his shirt? Honest to God he didn't think he had ever. He was a bronze work of a god. Plus his partner was always for him, and his heart burned at the thought of Rude's potential crush on Tifa. THAT BADASS BITCH HAD CLOUD! FUCK OUTTA HERE TRYING TO STEAL HIS RUDE—Why he was feeling this way, he wasn't sure, he kinda enjoyed the feeling.

"Heeeyyyy parttnerrrr, do you still have that crush on Tifa?"

Rude flushed slightly, "What kind of question is that?"

Reno reached out and put his hand on Rude's iPhone, causing the bigger male to look down. "I'm just asking yo, don't get your panties in a knot."

"No." A stoically annoyed answer. (If that's possible)

"Good..." Reno purred, scooting a little closer to Rude. The darker male almost shuddered at having his desire so close.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

"Nothing yo," Reno's hand traced patterns along one of Rude's muscles. Rude instinctually jumped back in surprise. The redhead however didn't cease, he purred looking quite mischievous. Reno moved swiftly into Rude's lap, straddling him in the most erotic way possible.

"Reno..." The darker male growled warningly.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" The smaller male whispered hotly as he wrapped his arms around Rude's neck. Rude didn't know what Reno meant, but he knew it wasn't good. His nervousness was hidden behind his sunglasses, undetected by his partner's prying eyes. "Reno, I don't know what you're talking about.."

Reno reached up and carefully pulled of Rude's glasses, smirking at his surprise. "You sure?" The smaller male ran his hand down his partner's chest naughtily. Rude was mentally quaking in his man heels, was Reno talking about what he thought he was?

The taller male said nothing in reply, which amused Reno even more than he already was. Mentally, he was just as nervous as Rude was, he had never actually gotten this far without getting thrown across the house. He leaned over and seductively whispered in his partner's ear. "Nothing that has to do with a book of pictures of me? hmmm?"

Rude could feel his face heating up as the nervousness spread through his entire body, causing him to tense immediately. This was just too embarrassing to be true, but what else could Reno be actually talking about?

*...*

"Heh, I see, I think someone wants me," The redhead motioned to the hardening bulge in his partner's pants. Rude let out a masculine groan in response, the redhead roughly grabbed him, yanking roughly through the fabric of pants. The darker male let out a series of grunts before Reno stopped.

"Do you want me?" The fiery headed Turk asked.

Rude'd had enough, there was no way in HELL he was gonna let that smug son-of-a-bitch sit here and take the dominate role. He grabbed Reno by the hair, then quickly slammed him into the couch. The redhead moaned in response, god he loved when Rude pulled his hair.

He kissed him roughly, Reno licked his lips, begging for permission, the taller male granted it and allowed for his own tongue to meet the redhead's in a ferocious dance. Rude sucked on Reno's tongue a couple of times before moving on to suck on his lower lip. The smaller male moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. "Mmmmm..." He heartily moaned.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Fuck yeah."

Rude smirked, reaching for the redhead's dark t-shirt, loving the way Reno shivered as he did so. Once the shirt was off, he placed possessive kisses all over Reno's beautiful pale chest. Stopping once light pink nipple was in his sight, in the process, Reno turned a dark red.

"Don't. You. Dare." The redhead almost squealed, somehow knowing of Rude's naughty intentions. The darker male had to pin his hands over his head to keep him from running. Rude smirked once again, it was a known fact that he was stronger than his partner. Sure, Reno had his unknown strengths. He was notorious for his right hooks—but if they ever got in a fight, Rude would be the one with the sign saying "I'm a best friend/partner killer"

Rude used his free hand to twist one of the pink candies, causing the fiery headed Turk to moan loudly, his back arching into a beautiful curve. "I thought you wanted this." He mused, seeing Reno's usual smug face replaced by one of shameful ecstasy. This was just a little too amusing for Rude at the moment. Badass Reno begging him not to, blushing a dark red...

"S-Shut up yo! It's embarrassing!"

The darker male moved to trace his tongue around the edges around the nub, giving it a couple of hard sucks, before flattening it against his tongue to soothe its pain. Reno on the other hand was moaning louder than Rude had heard him before they had started this whole adventure, wrapping his thin arms around his neck. "Oh God... Please Rude...Ah!" Obviously Reno was loving every moment. The taller male used his other hand to twist and pinch the other neglected nipple.

Once Rude was done, he pushed the redhead farther onto the arm of the couch. Kissing him farther up his chest, licking and kissing every part he could get to. Reno shuddered in pure ecstasy as the darker male licked a trail up his neck, Reno almost yelled when Rude found and kissed the bruise there. Sure it hurt, but it felt like a bittersweet heaven with Rude's cool lips upon it, kissing the edges and the middle, parts that hurt the most. It was driving him crazy, "Where'd you get this?" He asked, between kisses, he made his marks a couple more inches from it, and began roughly grinding into him—leaving Reno's legs shaking from the pleasure. It took Reno a couple of seconds to regain his confidence, and smug attitude to confidently answer him with a: "Oh, I got this trying to get to that Reno scrapbook of yours~!"

The taller male growled, giving a rough yank to the hair of the man under him. "Don't get cocky," Reno fell silent, he didn't want Rude tearing his booty out the frame like he imagined he would. Rude caught his wrist and led the redhead upstairs and towards the bedroom. Rude wasn't trying to be rough on purpose, it was just how they got it off. Once inside the bedroom he was thrown on top if the bed. The two quickly stripped, (we'll more of Reno, being straight up naked, and Rude being only in his boxers,) The redhead crawled over to his partner, who sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

Reno got on his knees, swallowing as he grabbed the taller male through the cloth, he felt, well... Enormous. The redhead swallowed his fear and kissed the head of it gently, kisses always made him feel better at the moment, Rude let out a couple of grunts before nodding for Reno to continue. He slowly removed the enormous cock out of its confinement and Rude's arousal stood proudly. He teased the tip, licking and dipping his tongue into the slit at the top, "Dammit, Reno..." The darker male gripped his hair and pulled a couple times, Reno moaned loudly from the stimulation and into Rude's dick. Well, that backfired. Reno pushed his partner's manhood deeper into his mouth, all the while pumping the thick hardened flesh to some unknown beat in his head. Rude threw his head back in pleasure, Reno looked up and winked, bobbing his head up and down as he increased his speed. "Holy shit Reno..."

The redhead then decided to fully deep throat his partner's dick, and even got some of his balls in his mouth. He then began to suck as hard as he could, humming a low tune after he got his gag reflexes under control. Rude could feel that tightening sensation coming, he quickly pulled his love into his arms and kissed him passionately. The two nearly melted into each other, a tangled mess of kissing, licking, sucking, and love.

Rude pulled away from his hickey covered love, he bent the exhausted Reno over the bed and knelt over his pale ass. The redhead flushed redder than his hair. "R-Rude!" He gasped as Rude's tongue entered his opening, his tongue traced around the insides and darted in and out for the next three or four minutes. Reno moaning and yelling at the top of his lungs. Rude picked up his love again and dropped him on top of the bed. The darker male grabbed one of Reno's legs and threw it over his shoulder, then did the same with other. "You ready for this Red?" He pressed the tip of his manhood to the redhead's opening.

"Y-Yeah, let's do this..." Reno was dead scared, sure it was big in his mouth, but in his ass? Crazy. Rude slowly pushed in, watching as tears filled his love's eyes. Rude groaned as Reno's hot tight inner walls clenched around his dick spontaneously. He gave a light kiss to his partner's lips before continuing all the way to the hilt. Reno clenched his eyes shut in pain, though the agony of being stretched pass his limits didn't last long though. "M-More Rude..." Reno begged, digging his heels into the darker male's back in a attempt to make him continue. Rude didn't mind started thrusting in a languid rhythm, Reno purring and moving in sync with him.

"Ahh... Yeah..."

Soon, they were both craving more, Rude grabbed Reno's womanly hips and leaned in deeper. Starting into a more rabid pace, "AH!" The redhead shrieked in pleasure as his vision turned white and the head of Rude's dick brushed past his prostate roughly. The taller male smirked, picking Reno up into his lap and snapping up his hips in the direction that made his partner scream. Reno pulled himself up and rude pulled himself out and soon they were moving at the same time again. Rude leaned over and grabbed a pink nipple with his teeth, then grabbed Reno's leaking member, pumping it a couple of times, making the redhead shriek again. He then slammed into him as hard as he could, Reno was screaming at the top of his lungs as his partner hammered his sweet spot again and again.

After ten minutes of that, Rude flipped the redhead onto all fours, suddenly stopping. Reno was seriously alarmed, did he do something wrong? If he did, he would never be able to face Rude ever again. "H-Hey partner..." He whined when Rude didn't answer. "Rude... C'mon yo... Please?!" He begged once he realized what his partner wanted him to do, man was this embarrassing. "Rude... I'm begging you, please fuck me... Please..." Reno was a dark red, and his usually clear mako eyes were clouded with lust and want, just like Rude's at the moment.

"That's better." A rough smack to his porcelain ass and the darker male leaned in and effectively nailed Reno's ball of nerves in one good shot. The redhead screamed in pure pleasure and delight, he could feel that tightening sensation in his stomach as Rude once again flipped him back into missionary style after being done in almost every position possible. "I-I'm g-gonna c-cum..." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Rude's bronze neck darker male grunted once again.

"Reno... I love you." At that exact moment, when the words tumbled out of Rude's mouth, Reno's vision turned white and he came, splattering his seed all over him and Rude. He also let out a small squeal after he felt Rude thrust a couple more times before coming deep inside of him.

The two laid next to each other in their sex afterglow, panting loudly from their daily activities. "Y-Yo..." Reno barely made it over there to snuggle the one he loved a little closer. "I-I love you too... Ru..." The taller male raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wouldn't know it." Reno laughed lightly at his partner's sarcastic-ness. "Its just I was kinda afraid to tell you man..."

"Same here."

The two burst out laughing at their foolishness, they had been working together for almost nine years, had told each other everything, but were to scared to confessed their feelings, how foolish. Reno grabbed Rude's arms and wrapped each them around his waist, "You know... I'm pretty sure, I would make a good girlfriend..." The redhead giggled.

"Really, would you be a good one as mine?"

"You asking me out yo?"

"Why the hell not, you just told me you loved me right?"

"Yeah, but you love me too, crazy random picture taker."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

~~~ a couple weeks later~~~~~

Rude was smiling widely, he had just taken his 100th picture of his fiancé, and was gonna hang present it to to the redhead as one of his many anniversary gifts. He looked around for his luv, obviously out with Cloud or someone... No sign of him any where, the bald Turk made his way to his secret drawer, (which obviously wasn't so secret anymore, but had a different lock on it and was in his old shoe box.) and opened it, grabbing his favorite book in the world besides the bible.

Turning past all the pages of now new pictures of the redhead he'd came to know and love over the years. Finally, he turned to the 100th page, and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. There, was a picture of Reno with a red kitty lingerie there, with his shades on. He was making a ;3 face with a peace sign. On the side in semi messy, bright red handwriting was "Happy anniversary Ru, I love u~!" Nothing but a simple;

"I love you." Came out of Rude's mouth.

Somewhere, deep inside of Rude's closet, Reno sat in his kitty lingerie, smiling in delight as he watched his cluelessly adorable fiancé. He held a hand over his heart and simply whispered back;

"I love you too Rude, always have and always will."

"What was that?"

0-0

Xxxxxxx

I'm sorry this story turned out not what expected it to turn out, like straight up wow I didn't mean to make it an M. Because I originally wanted it to be a T. Idk... So yeah... Please READ AND REVIEW! Tell me how I'm doing yo!

Ragadawhadoodaa~!


End file.
